poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's​ Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Greetings my villains. It's a new day and the 16 realms are still at peace. Lord Dominator: But not for long. Prince Olympius: Just the look at them. We pull one tiny thread and the 16 realms will fall into chaos. Cruella De Vil: Ah good old 16 realms. All treats and no tricks! If the 16 realms of the Realm Crystal were our realms we'd run things differently. Maleficent: And soon we'll have our revenge on Connor Lacey and Pals. Ursula: Add a splash of evil? Captain Hook: Pillage and plunder? Myotismon: (sighs) Scar: What's wrong Myotismon? Myotismon: Nothing. It's just every time is the same thing. They win and we lose. What a bunch of dull villains. Galvatron (G1): Well this time it will be different. Janja: And why's that? Cyclonus (G1): Because we have a new scheme that is sure to work. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): This plan of yours must work for your sake. Professor Pericles: Don't worry master it will. Butch: That's right. It will work with the help of our old four friends. Yami Bakura: That's right. Today we Darklanders will take control of the 16 realms of the Realm Crystal! Evil humans and Dark Toons alike! Today we strike! The Legion of Cartoon Villains: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Galvatron (G1): When you live in the Darklands It's better to make your own rules. Yami Bakura: Ask anyone outside of Ireland The Magic of Friendship is for fools Villains: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Mr E: We go where we want when we want to And we conquer, yes, we conquer as we please (Ha-a, ha-a!) Paradox: That Connor can't give us a curfew ShiverJack: Or tell us to stay in the trees Villains: NO! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe, so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Starscream (RID 2015): So before Connor and Pals are ready To stop us from doing harm (Ha-a, ha-a!) Zack (Wild Kratts): We'll make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe, so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike (The Legion of Cartoon Villains laughs under) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha-a, ha-a! King Sombra: All right, fellas, bring it in! Here's Phase 1 of the plan. Marik (clone): While Mokuba is guarding the Mystery Machine We'll be creeping beneath Megatron (A): And just like a roaring thunder We'll destroy him with the bomb like teeth Villains: Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe, so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Tonight we strike (Diesel 10: Tonight, we strike!) Tonight we strike (Devious Diesel: Nobody is safe!) No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Darklanders arise and follow me! Ireland will never know what hit them. laughing maniacally on Ireland Connor Lacey: Today is a great day for seeing the Scooby gang for another mystery. Twilight Sparkle: Connor there's something that Velma have to tell you. Connor Lacey: Is it something nice? Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. Connor Lacey: Then it can wait. Twilight Sparkle: It can? For how long? Connor Lacey: Forever, and ever. Twilight Sparkle: Forever, and ever, Is a very long time, Connor. Connor Lacey: (giggles) Forever isn't long at all, When I'm with you... (giggles) I wanna call your name, forever. And you will always answer, forever. And both of us will be, Forever you and me, Forever and ever! Twilight Sparkle: I wanna stay like this, forever. If only I could promise, forever. Then we could just be we, Forever you and me... Both: Forever and ever! Twilight Sparkle: Forever, and ever, Is a very long time, Connor. Connor Lacey: (giggles) Forever isn't long at all, Twilight! (giggles) When I'm with you... (giggles) Oh, I wanna be with you, forever! I want you right here, beside me, forever! Twilight Sparkle: One thing you should know, No matter where I go, We'll always be together. Both: Forever and ever! Ash Ketchum: Connor Twilight we're coming on to the location of the Scooby gang. Connor Lacey: Thanks Ash. Daphne: Hold up, Daphanatics, we're back with another episode of "Jeepers! It's Daphne!" Later on the show, you'll get a sneak peak at my new modeling portfolio. A lot of you keep posting videos or comments asking me about my other career as a mystery-solving teen monster-Buster. Like this video from alexsuperfan2112. Alexsuperfan2112: I heard that you're responsible for breaking up the greatest band in history, the Alex super experience. Is that true? Daphne: It sure is, alexsuperfan2112. It all started when the band accidentally conjured up the ghost of mamba wamba, a freaky voodoo witch doctor. Oh, look! We have a live video chat. Fred: Hi, Daph. Daphne: Hi, Fred. Fred: Great show. I just wanted to point out that as Velma has taught us again and again, there's no such thing as ghosts. Mamba wamba here only pretended to be an otherworldly witch doctor. He was really a music producer who got performer Lila to pretend to be a zombie in order to steal a potentially lucrative pop song. alexsuperfan2112: Oh. Wait, what? Shaggy: Like, hey, Daph. Daphne: Shaggy, Scooby! Shaggy: But I think the musical case was the one with the green phantoms, wasn't it? Daphne: Oh, yeah. They were really Creeps and Crawls. A pair of crooked aptly named lawyers. We were in a tight spot, but once again, Velma's brilliance solved the musical riddle and saved our lives. Boy: Uh, I thought we were gonna see your modeling pics. Daphne: Oh, hi, Velma. Velma: Hi, Daphne. Great show. Daphne: Thanks! Hey, I was just singing your brain's praises. Velma: I know, I was watching. But that's just number crunching. It's your personal magnetism that allows us to get close enough to bust these sociopaths. Like this one. Remember old Ironface? Daphne: Oh, do I ever. He was actually cafe owner mama Mione, masquerading as the ghost of a weird pirate or something, to help convicts escape from prison. Shaggy: Wait no. Like you're thinking of Redbeard's ghost. (GULP) Shaggy: Man! Ohh! That dude was creepy. Scooby-Doo: Yeah creepy. Fred: That's right. At least until we found out he was C.L. Magnus, a shipping magnate who was stealing from himself and pocketing the insurance. Daphne: Mm-hmm. That's right. (Ring) Hi, Daphanatic, what's your question? Is it about my modeling pictures? Cuthbert Crawley: What? Oh, no. I just searched "Velma Dinkley" and this website came up. I have an urgent message for her. My name is Cuthbert Crawley. I'm a lawyer for her family. Velma: Lawyer? Family? Uh...(LAUGHS) Uh, clearly this is some sort of scam. Daphne: Scam? Velma! Velma: Oh, Daph, the Internet isn't exactly the most reliable source of information. Nobody checks anything. I mean, look at this. A super suit? Please! And with tiny agents that sit inside this thing? Laughable! Boy: Wait. You're saying that tiny special agents aren't real? But... Daphne: Velma, you're ruining my show. Besides, the beauty of the Internet is the freedom of information. And all the cool stuff you can buy, too. Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, please! It's a family emergency. You must come to my office as soon as possible. I'm texting you my address. Velma: Whoops. Looks like we lost him. Moving on. Fred: He said it was an emergency. We need to meet him right away. Velma: We don't, Freddie, it's really OK. Fred: Come on, gang, time's a-wastin'. (BEEP BEEP BEEP) Daphne: Well, Daphanatics, I guess that's all for now. Keep liking me, please. Boy: Ooh, wait. What about the modeling pics? (BURP) (SLURPING) Connor Lacey: Hello gang. Fred: Hi Connor. Applejack: What's the big emergency? Daphne: We've got a call from Velma's lawyer Cuthbert Crawley. He said we need to meet him right away. Brock: We'll go with you. Fred: Boy, it's great to have the gang back together. Let's go! Velma: Fred, you really don't have to go to the trouble of... Fred: Nonsense. A road trip is what we all need. Come on, gang, let's go see this lawyer Crawley. Rainbow Dash: Right behind you Fred. Velma: But, Fred, wait! Is the mystery machine even ready? Fred: Is she ready? (ENGINE STARTS) (MUSIC PLAYS) (TIRES SCREECH) Fred: She's ready. Record time once again. Oh, careful, gang. I just had her detailed and her flowers touched up. Daph, fingerprints! Let's keep her as shiny as we can for as long as we can. I know it won't last forever, but I have to try. I love you. Mmm... you are such a beauty. Such a beauty. I love you. Mokuba Kaiba: I have a good idea. How about if I stay here and guard the Mystery Machine. Seto Kaiba: Good idea little brother. Velma: Now Connor. If ever there's another missionwhen we're not together there's something you must remember. Connor Lacey: And what's that Velma? Velma: You're braver than you believe and stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. Connor Lacey: Oh no problem. We're uh braver than we believe and stronger than we seem and smarter than we think. Velma: That's right Connor. You're braver than you believe and stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is even if we're apart I'll always be with you. I'll always be with you. (whispers) Always be with you. Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, you are the sole beneficiary of your great-great-Uncle baron basil's estate. Shaggy: Uh, Mr. Crawley, when you said the candy was complimentary, do you mean it's like free? Cuthbert Crawley: Uh... yes. As I was saying, due to an unusual proviso in the will, you, Velma, as the youngest member of the Dinkleys, inherit the entire property, including the castle in Transylvania. (THUNDER CRASHES) Shaggy and Scooby-Doo: Transylvania?! (BATS SQUEAKING) (BOTH BABBLING, WHIMPERING) Cuthbert Crawley: Uh... heh heh... I see. You needn't worry. This castle isn't in eastern Europe. It's in Transylvania, Pennsylvania. It's a rural village of ethnic Transylvanians, who like the Amish, choose to live in a more traditional 19th century lifestyle. Daphne: 19th century? (CLANKING) (BUZZER) Daphne: Aah... Cuthbert Crawley: Well, you must be thrilled about this. You'll be a woman of property and inherit all of your family's fortune. Velma: I don't want anything to do with my great-great-Uncle basil. They can give all of it away for all I care. Fred: Give it away? Daphne: Why wouldn't you want it? Cuthbert Crawley: Perhaps that's just as well, considering all that talk about that supernatural curse hanging over the estate. Scooby-doo and Shaggy: Curse? Shaggy: Oh-oh-oh-oh! Cuthbert Crawley: Yes. It said that anyone who gets too close to the baron's legacy will lose what they love the most and then be utterly destroyed. Shaggy: Don't worry! We'll stay away from the baron's legacy! And his armacy and his footacy! Daphne: Wait a minute, Velma. If you're related to a baron, that makes you royalty. You can inherit a tiara. Fred: Why wouldn't you want your inheritance? You don't believe in the curse, do you? Velma: Of course I don't believe in the curse. You should know me better than that. Just leave it alone, Fred. (BEEPING) Daphne: Jeepers, Fred, what... Fred: I know every sound the mystery machine makes and that is not one of them! Everybody, down! Kaiba screams (EVIL LAUGH) Man 1: And if it wasn't for you, meddling kids! Velma: Clearly it was all just an elaborate hoax. Daphne: None of it seems to add up. Woman: If it wasn't for you snooping around, I would have gotten away with it. Daphne: Another mystery solved. Man 2: We don't need you kids interfering! Man 3: Meddling around where you're not supposed to. Fred: It was really just a disguise to throw us off the... Daphne: Fred, behind you! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-dooby-doo! Fred: You'll have all the time you need to think about that, at the state prison. Velma: I have a hunch that this whole mystery is about to be solved. I guess you'll be going away for a very long time. Fred: That explains why those spooky freaks were able to fly. (FLAMES CRACKLING) Elsa the Snow Queen: (Gasps) Mokuba! Oh Mokuba. No, no. Please no. (Sobbing) Shaggy: That guy's the worst parking lot attendant in history. Cuthbert Crawley: That's no valet, Shaggy. That's the ghost of the baron, Velma's old ancestor and the source of the curse I mentioned earlier. Perhaps I should have been more forthcoming about the details. Scooby-Doo: Gee, ya think? Seto Kaiba: What's going on here? Yugi Moto: Don't look Kaiba. Seto Kaiba: Why not? (Gasp) Mokuba! Where are you little brother? Connor Lacey: Kaiba he's gone. Seto Kaiba: Then maybe he's at Transylvania waiting for us. Donatello: That's not what he meant. He means he's dead. (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) sobbing Tea: Hey look. There's some writing made from oil. Tristan: What does it say? Daphne: "Stay away from... Transylvania"? Rex: Your right of the writing Daphne. Shaggy: Don't worry. We wouldn't be caught dead in that town. (WHIMPERING, TEETH CHATTERING) Fred: Sorry, Shaggy, but that is exactly where we're going. Elsa: Then I guess we've got a mystery on our hands. Daphne: Jeepers, Freddie, I don't know. We've faced a lot of ghoulish creeps before, but this one just blew up the mystery machine. Fred: And that's why we have to go, Daph. Together we've brought down more than our share of villains, with nothing more than pluck, Jerry-rigged traps, and a box of Scooby snacks. And for no better reason than a love of justice and my van and a knack for meddling and a love for my van. Daphne: Did you just say van? Fred: No, no, I didn't say van. But now, we find the forces of evil have come to us. Why? We don't know why. Who? We can't say. But there is one thing we can say for certain. Velma: What? Fred: They killed my van. (SOBBING) This time... This time it's personal. (GLASS SHATTERS) Shaggy: But, like, without the mystery machine, how would we even get there? (WHISTLE BLOWS, BELL RINGS) Rainbow Dash (EG): I guess this answers your question Shaggy. Shaggy: The Transylvania express? Who'd a-thunk there'd be a night train to a town they never heard of? Scooby-Doo: Hoo hoo hoo hoo! I love this train. Shaggy: Like, why? Scooby-Doo: Two words... snack bar. Shaggy: Hoo hoo hoo! Yeah, at least they do have a snack bar. And I don't mind if I do. Garcon, we'll take as many hamburger platters that will fit on these trays, and don't be afraid of stacking. Garcon: Sir, ze transylvanian express offers only tasty, rare, traditional carpathian delicacies. Shaggy: Carpahoe... uh, what? (PFFT! EEE! BAA!) Shaggy: Eew! Scooby-doo: Yuck! (EVIL CHUCKLE) back to the villains Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Well Galvatron looks like your plan is working. Dr Morocco: So far so good. Dr Chadwick: Hey I've got a song for Mokuba's death. Do you want to hear it? Rita Repulsa: Go ahead. Dr Chadwick: OK. Here I go. King Sombra: Hit it. Dr Chadwick: Mmm, sludge Mmm, filth Aah, fumes Oooh, cack Oil and grime, poison sludge Diesel clouds and noxious muck Slime beneath me, slime up above Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love Toxic love I see the world and all the creatures in it I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach I feel the power, it's growing by the minute And pretty soon you're gonna see me wallow in it I feel good, a special kind of horny Flowers and trees depress and frankly bore me I think I'll spew them all with cyanide saliva Pour me a puke cocktail and take me to the driver Filthy brown acid rain Pouring down like egg chow mein All that's foul, all that's stained Breeding in my toxic brain And after dinner I could go for something sweet Revenge for all those years locked in a tree I'll crush and grind all creatures great and small And put up parking lots and shiny shopping malls 'Cause greedy human beings will always lend a hand With the destruction of this worthless jungle land And what a beautiful machine they have provided To slice a path of doom with my foul breath to guide it Hit me one time Hit me twice Ah, ah, ah That's rather nice Oil and grime, poison sludge Diesel clouds and noxious muck Slime beneath me, slime up above Ooh, you'll love my (ah-ah-ah) toxic love Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): All right everyone let's head to Transylvania. All: Yes sir! Daphne: What's this? Fred: What's what, Daph? Daphne: It's that teen mystery gossip site. I thought there might be something about my modeling or whatever, but check this out. Fred: "What blue-spectacled teen super sleuth "is hiding a terrible family secret? Hint: She wears orange knee socks every day." Daphne: Velma, that's you. Velma: The truth is out on the Internet. Well, it looks like my big secret is exposed. I never wanted you guys to know. Did you ever wonder why I'm so obsessed with debunking the supernatural? Daphne: We just always assumed it was something you fell into. I was always curious about the attachment to orange knee socks. Because you totally pull them off. Velma: Mm. Connor Lacey: Velma? Velma: It's time you knew the truth. My crusade of reason is the result of my deep, shameful family secret. Like many emigre families, our original name was Americanized when we disembarked at Ellis island from the old country. Otto Von Dinkenstien: America! Ve are free! Ha ha! Man 1: You can't stop here. Move it along. Man 2: Name. Otto Von Dinkenstien: Von Dinkenstein. All: Von Dinkenstein?! Velma: Yes, I am the direct descendent of the infamous Dr. Von Dinkenstein. (THUNDER) Velma: Back in the old country, legend had it that he was the man who created a monster. (NO DIALOGUE AUDIO) Velma: It was this story that inspired Mary Shelley to write her famous novel, "Frankenstein." I don't believe that my ancestor ever succeeded in actually creating the monster, of course, but the fame created by Shelley's story haunted my family. (THUNDER) Velma: It caused a kind of madness in some of my relatives who wished to achieve where my ancestors had failed, to reclaim the family name and its occupation. Connor Lacey: Poor Velma. Sam: That's the saddest thing we've heard in our lives. (TAPPING KEYPAD) Velma: Guys, did you even hear a word of what I just said? Daphne: Well, yeah. Your great-great-Uncle baron basil Von Dinkenstein went crazy trying to recreate the experiment. Fred: "Baron's monster runs amok. Loss of income. Blow to tourism." Velma: Oh. That's on the Internet? Well, never mind. Yes, this is why I'm obsessed with solving supernatural phenomena and exposing them as hoaxes. Shaggy: And we all thought you just loved solving a good mystery. Rarity (EG): Then we must stop the Von Dinkenstien'scurse from continuing. Captain Jake: So we're going to solve the mystery without Mokuba? Ha-ha! That's the spirit! Oh how I envy you! Not everyone has a chance to face the despicable dangers of Transylvania. Today's the day, In only a matter of moments, You'll all be on your way. What lurks around the corner, Not a soul can say. But I can guess, More or less, Hidden dangers, Great duress, Ah, the moments of glory Is close at hand. Hoo, wee, It's gonna be grand. Adventure is a wonderful thing. Pack only the essentials, I'll tell you what to bring; Your strength, Your nerve, Your hearts, Your wits, And for villains Attacks, First Aid Kits. Adventure is a hoot and a half, You'll face unearthly dangers, And look at them and laugh. The claws, The teeth, The chase, The thrill, You'll never want to come home, Maybe you never will. That's the beauty of adventure, It's strictly sink or float. It runs you 'til you're ragged, Then it grabs you by the throat. You struggle to survive it, Though the chances are remote, Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Wish they were coming too, Adventure is a wonderful thing. (spoken) I almost forgot the very best part: we not only get to solve the mystery of the Von Dinkenstein curse, but see the most dangerous monster of all the monsters, the monster of Dr Von Dinkenstein Itself! Connor Lacey: Oh, bother... Captain Jake: And you, General Connor, Off you go, Marching high and low. Your friend, Waits at the end, Right here, Take a look The map is perfectly clear, With your excellent sense of direction, You've nothing to fear. Through the quicksand, Of the chasms, Tempting fate, And fighting spasms, Dodging avalanching boulders, Remember, Mokuba Kaiba's fate - Rests completely on your shoulders, Connor... Connor Lacey: (spoken) Excuse me, Captain Jake? Captain Jake: It's up to you! That's the beauty of adventure, The trembling and the dread, Oh I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead. Connor Lacey: Perhaps they could come with us? Captain Jake: No, no, we'll go ahead. Hoo, hoo, lucky you, Tally ho, and toodle-ooh, Ready now, noble chin, Chest out, tummy in, Make a fracas, have a fling, Drop a postcard, give a ring, Get the lead out, time to swing, Whoop dee doo, and badda bing Adventure is a wonderful thing! (spoken) They salute us, and those of us doomed to never return, they'll salute us twice! (CHUGGING, RUMBLING) Shaggy: Like, man, did you feel that? Feels like the train just sped up to like a gazillion miles per hour. (GASPS) Velma: If we hit that turn at this speed, we'll be thrown from the tracks and plunged into the abyss below. Shaggy: Like oh no. I wouldn't mind being plunged in a vat of pudding or macaroni and cheese. But not the abyss. Please! Anything but the abyss. Uh-oh! Scooby-doo: Yeah! Daphne: We're not slowing down. Shaggy: I kind of wish I'd gone easy on the goat's head in ketchup. (RETCHES) Passengers: Oh! Velma: Aah! Oh! Oh, no! We're going to lose this car, too. Come on, everyone, we've got to save these innocent people before they all die. Yugi Moto: Whoa! Fred (whispers): I think they might already be dead. Daphne (whispers): Fred. Fred: All right, everybody move, next car. Sam: You heard the man let's move! Fred: Shaggy, try to reach the engineer! We've gotta slow down! Shaggy: We're on it! It's locked! Fred: What?! ALL: He said it's locked! Fred: Try knocking it down! Shaggy: Try what?! ALL: He said try knocking it down! Shaggy: Whuh hoo hoo! What, are you nuts?! Fred: What?! ALL: He said, are you nuts? Shaggy: Aah! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! The Ghost of the Baron: (EVIL LAUGH) Shaggy: (WHIMPERING) The Ghost of the Baron: (EVIL LAUGHTER CONTINUES) Shaggy: (WHIMPERING CONTINUES) The Ghost of the Baron: You should have heeded my warning, for now you have incurred the Von Dinkenstein curse! Each will lose what he loves most and then complete destruction! Hee ha ha ha ha! Shaggy: (WHIMPERING, TEETH CHATTERING) Both: (EVIL LAUGHTER, WHIMPERING CONTINUES) (CRASH) Shaggy: (BABBLING) Velma: What was that? ALL: (BABBLING) Velma: Tell the conductor to slow the train down! Shaggy: (SOBBING) We're all gonna die! Velma: What? ALL: He said we're all going to die. Shaggy: (WHIMPERING) Daphne: It's all right! It's OK! The Scooby gang will save the day! Whoo! Yay! Velma: Daphne, this is hardly the time to cheerlead. Fred: Wait, it is. Daphne's onto something. Connor Lacey: And they might need help! (Hits Ultimatrix) Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl! Fred: It's working! Now pull us in. It's working. Passengers: Ooh! All: Aah! Fred: I always knew your cheerleading would come in handy one day, Daph. Daphne: Go team! Whoo! Velma: We're not out of this yet. Depot ahoy! Fred: No time to lose. Uhh! (CREAKING) (BRAKES SCREECHING) Astrodactyl: Man what a ride! (Reverts back to Connor Lacey) Fred: No, no, no, no. No need to thank us. We were just doing our job. Well, it's more of a hobby, really... Inspector Crunch: What is the meaning of destroying our train? Not to mention our town clock. Vell, I'm vaiting. Fred: Well... heh heh... You see, the train... Velma: Actually, sir, we just did this town and this train company a huge service for saving so many lives. Inspector Crunch: You! Girl Von Dinkenstein. I'd know those glasses anywhere! No Von Dinkenstein is welcome in this town. It was your Uncle's monster did this to me. Brittney: A duster? Shaggy: Why did the monster replace your hand with a duster? Inspector Crunch: Ze monster took my hand. It was I who put the duster on. The police barracks aren't going to clean themselves, you know. Look, the tracks have lots of dust. They are the dirtiest things you could ever imagine. Never lets go. Never lets go. Shaggy: Ooh, like I feel all sparkly. Inspector Crunch: Sparkly clean. Daphne: You can't blame Velma for something her Uncle did. Inspector Crunch: Of course we can! We blame her entire bloodline for the Von Dinkenstein curse. ALL: Ja! Velma: Seriously? Burgermeister Burger: Seriously, young lady. Pinkie Pie: Who are you? Burgermeister Burger: I'm Mr. burger, the Burgermeister of this town. Shaggy: You're a burger? Scooby-doo: Burger? Burgermeister Burger: 100%. Scooby-doo: Aha. I've never met a talking burger. Burgermeister Burger: Ugh. Scooby-doo: Blehh! Needs ketchup. Burgermeister Burger: That's Burgermeister. It means mayor. Now, to answer your question, young lady, ever since the monster was destroyed, the baron's ghost has haunted us, und now tourism is dead, and our famed factory barely stays open. Fred: Well, what does this town make? Inspector Crunch: We are the premiere torch manufacturer in the northeast. ALL: Ja! We are! Velma: You make torches? Burgermeister Burger: Ja. Our burning pieces of wood are second to none. Let me demonstrate. Flame on! Inspector Crunch: Behold! Shaggy: Eeeh! Iago: You... All of you come with me. Daphne: Um, guys, maybe we should do what this little man says. Blythe Baxter: Good idea Daphne. Shaggy: It's hard to leave a giant burger behind, but... ha ha ha... Like where's your car? Iago: (EVIL LAUGH) (SNAP, WHINNY) Shaggy: So, Mr. guy who's driving us down a deserted road to no one knows where, we didn't quite catch your name. Iago: Me Iago. All generations Von Dinkensteins have hunchback for servant. Bad posture bring good luck. Fred: Iago, you must know the family history. Why does the ghost of the baron wear that metal mask? Iago: Legend say on stormy November night, baron work on his experiment. He been collecting parts for project many months from zoo cemetery, harbor... And less savory places. He find creatures, mutants, cobble together. He was forced to finally give life to creation. (RUMBLING) (ROARING, BELLOWING) Iago: But much to baron Von Dinkenstein's chagrin, the villagers became apprised of what he was about to do. They feared the worst... That such a creature, assembled from parts discarded, would not know compassion or empathy and have only the capacity for wanton destruction. The villagers put an end to both the doctor and his abomination. So the monster was destroyed and the baron's face permanently disfigured. Baron Von Dinkenstein: Aah! Iago: That is why he wore the metal mask. But before he died years later, he vowed revenge and cursed the entire town for all eternity! (THUNDER) Shaggy: Like eternity, huh? Ho ho ho, that's a long time. Velma: Wait. A minute ago you spoke in grunts and ughs. When did you become so loquacious? Iago: Uhh... Iago no understand brainy girl words. Mm... (THUNDER) Mrs Vanders: Just like Galvatron have planned they're heading this way. Yami Bakura: Perfect. They're trip to Transylvania will a place they'll never leave alive. (laughs evilly) Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: (Spoken) So what's the next phase, Legionares? Joker: (Spoken) Tell us the next phase, tell us the next phase! Galvatron (G1): (Spoken) Easy, everyone, easy! Give us a sec to think things through We need something for Phase 2 Yami Bakura: I think we know just what to do So that those heroes won't have a clue! Terry: With Velma hypnotized up in the sky We'll trick them hiding way up high Vector (clone): We'll make our move, we'll be so sly And then we can kiss the heroes goodbye Villains: Haha! Bye-bye. Oooh yeah! Maximilliem Pegasus (clone): Once Connor and Pals are outta the way Planet Earth will be our buffet Alito (clone): We'll conquer all night, we'll conquer all day With Connor and Pals outta the way Outta the way (outta the way) Outta the way (outta the way) Then we can feast on cities and streets When they're outta the way Professor Pericles (Spoken): And Phase 3 will be this. We'll make a trap that they can't see One they can't escape so easily Miran (clone): An explosion at castle like at the ravine Can be just the trick if ya know what I mean (Miran laughs) Oh, fur brains! Butch: Once Connor and Pals are outta the way Planet Earth will be our buffet Cassidy: We'll conquer all night, we'll conquer all day With Connor and Pals outta the way Outta the way (outta the way) Outta the way (outta the way) Then we can feast on cities and streets When they're outta the way The Legion of Cartoon Villains: Oh, outta the way (outta the way) Outta the way (outta the way) Then we can feast on cities and streets When they're outta the way Inferno (BW): (Spoken) One more time! The Legion of Cartoon Villains: Outta the way (outta the way) Outta the way (outta the way) Then we can feast on cities and streets When they're outta the way When they're outta the way When they're outta the way (Seto Kaiba (clone) laughs) Do ya get it now? Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: (distorted voice): Well then what are you waiting for? Let them come in. Mrs Vanders: At once my lord. (CREAK, DOOR CLOSES) (FOOTSTEPS) (CREAK, DOOR CLOSES) (FOOTSTEPS) (CREAK, DOOR CLOSES) (FOOTSTEPS) (CREAK, DOOR CLOSES) (CARRIAGE APPROACHING) Iago: Whoa! (HORSE NICKERS) Connor Lacey: Are you sure this is the place? Twilight Sparkle: Yep. This is the place all right. Tai: Looks kind of... Agumon: Quaint. Tai: Spooky. Shaggy: Get a load of this grill, Scoob. I wish we had that on the train, 'cause that face could stop a... (GIGGLES) Ho ho ho, why, that's... That's a n-n-nice face. That's a very, very nice, nice face. Mrs Vanders: Good evening, and welcome to Von Dinkenstein castle. Ve are so glad to have you. (LOUD CREAKING) Fred: That's quite a squeak. I've got some DW-40 in the... Fred: Yeah. Oh, never mind. Mrs Vanders: For our safety. Shaggy: Like, what if we want to leave? Mrs Vanders: Come and find me. I have the only key. (MUSICAL CLINKING) (CLINKING CONTINUES) (SPLASH) Mrs Vanders: Now, Von Dinkenstein girl... Velma: Actually, it's Dinkley. And it's Velma. And this is Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby. Connor Lacey: And I'm Connor Lacey and these are my friends. Mrs Vanders: I am Mrs. Vanders, the housekeeper here at castle Von Dinkenstein. I will show you to your rooms. Follow closely. The darkness can be treacherous. (FLOOR SQUEAKING) Daphne: These old floorboards sure are squeaky. Connor Lacey: Squeaky is right. Scooby-doo: Unh. Shaggy: Oh! Dude, it seems like this place is being held up with cobwebs. Ooh ooh ooh. Mrs Vanders: I hope that is not a comment on my housekeeping skills. Shaggy: N-no. No, no, no. Like, we... we love cobwebs. Don't we, Scoob? They're just, uh... It's just a really... It's very European. Scooby-doo: (CHUCKLES) Velma: Where's Inspector Crunch's duster when you need it? (LAUGHS) Mrs Vanders: You. Von Dinkenstein girl, did you say something you'd like to share with the group? Velma: Nope. Nothing at all. And again, it's Dinkley, not Von Dinkenstein. Mrs Vanders and Velma: Hmm. Daphne: With all these lights, your gas bill must be enormous. Mrs Vanders: Nein. The castle was built on natural gas resource. We have all the gas we need. Shaggy: (GIGGLES) Yes, you do. (BOTH GIGGLING) Mrs Vanders: Did you say something? BOTH: Nope. Scooby-doo: Huh? (ORGAN PLAYING) Scooby-doo: Aah! Shaggy: Yikes! Like, something invisible's playing the organ. The only invisible things I know of are... ghosts! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! BOTH: Oh! Mrs Vanders: Only a trick of wind. And it is my favorite song. This can be your room, Von Dinkenstein girl. Velma: No! Aah! Connor Lacey: Velma! Bluestreak: She's okay Connor. Velma: It's Dinkley. And I don't think this will work. Mrs Vanders: Whoops. That one is certain death. These doors all look alike. Perhaps you wish another room? The ones across the hall are available. Bats: (SQUEAKING) Velma: Aah! Aah! Mrs Vanders: But we do have bats that tend to screech around the clock. Daphne: I'm sure that would be irritating if it wasn't being drowned out by Scooby and Shaggy's chattering teeth. (CHATTERING) Mrs Vanders: Otherwise I'm sure you'll be comfortable. Now, let me show you to the crown jewel of the castle... (LOUD BOOM) Mrs Vanders: The laboratory. Velma: My great-great-Uncle certainly didn't do anything halfway. Let's get a closer look at this place. Shaggy: Ohh! If we get close enough, will it be behind us? Ooh hoo hoo hoo... Rex: Come on Shaggy. What's creepier than a lab? A map is not a guess An estimation or a hunch A feeling or a foolish intuition A map is a dependable Unwavering, inarguably accurate Portrayer, of your position Never trust your ears Your nose, your eyes Putting faith in them Is most unwise Here's a phrase you all Must memorise In the printed word Is where truth lies Never trust your tummies Tails, or toes You can't learn a thing From any of those Here's another fact I must disclose From the mighty pen True wisdom flows If it says so Then it is so If it is so Well so it is A thought's not fit to think 'Til it's printed in ink Then it says so So it is Never trust that thing Between your ears Brains will get you nowhere fast My dears Haven't had a need For mine in years On the page is where The truth appears If it says so Then it is so If it is so So it is A thought's not fit to think 'Til it's printed in ink Never differ from or doubt it Or go anywhere without it Thank goodness we've got this So we don't need to fret about it If it says so So it is (THUD) Velma: Rex's right. Look at these notebooks. Scooby-doo: (COUGHING) Ah-choo! Shaggy: Actually, Scoob and I will take a closer look... Inside the freezer for snacks. Scooby-doo: Mmm! This is more like it. Mrs Vanders: Halt! Before you go any further, I must inform you of two facts. One... these parts are not food. They are the parts the baron rejected for his creature. Shaggy: Zoinks! And what's the other fact? Mrs Vanders: That at which you sit is not a table. Shaggy: Aah! Scooby-Doo: Aah! Shaggy: Like, a real-life Frankenstein! (WHIMPERING) Velma: Just to clarify, Frankenstein was the doctor, not the monster. Daphne: It's scarier than Frankenstein. It's a regular Frankencreep. (ORGAN PLAYS DIRGE) Shaggy: That's catchy. Jazz (G1): Which one? The tune or the monster's name? Connor Lacey: I guess both. Velma: Oh, sometimes I don't know why I talk at all. Daphne: It looks like a hodge-podge of various monsters. Part scaly, part furry, and all ugly. Fred: At least what we can see through this hazy block of ice is. Mrs Vanders: Now you can see why I keep the castle temperature somewhat low. Velma: It can't be real. It can't. It couldn't be true, could it? If the monster is real, then my entire world view is called into question. (THUD) Velma: This monster must be a fake, and I'll prove it. I'll recreate the baron's supposed life-imbuing experiment from his own notes. When the ice is melted and the experiment fails, the hoax will be revealed. My core hypothesis that monsters are fake will be vindicated. Fred: I don't totally understand your goal. Connor Lacey: Neither do I. Daphne: But, Velma, you yourself told us how many of your ancestors were driven crazy by this monster obsession. Velma: I am not obsessed! I am the opposite of obsessed. I'll be proving monsters don't exist, the opposite of what my ancestors were attempting. Do I need to define opposite for you? Fred: Well, I guess if you think it's safe. Velma: I know what I'm doing. Everyone out so I can get to work! Except you, Iago. I'll need an assistant, someone who can help me with all this antique science equipment. Wow! A strichbaden electro-wheel. Mrs Vanders: I've kept these machines clean and in good repair for decades. See? Notice how the gyroscope spins, spinning slowly. Look closely. Very closely. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): That's right Velma. Take a big look because your under our power now. James Professor Screweyes give this descendent of Baron Basil Von Dinkenstein our meaning. Professor Screweyes: At once my lord. Both: By the power of Ra... Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah... Nephthys...Nekhbet...Sobek...Sekhment... Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet... Anubis...Anukis... Seshmu...Meshkent... Hemsut...Tefnut...Heket...Mafdet... Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah... Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket... Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet... Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet... Ra...! So you think you've got friends in high places With the power to put us on the run? Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces You'll know what power is when we are done Son... You're playing with the big boys now Playing with the big boys now (oh, tha's petty Ev'ry spell and gesture Tells you who's the best You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now Stop this foolish mission Watch a true magician! Give an exhibition, how Pick up your silly twig, boy You're playing with the big boys now! By the power of Ra Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket Anubis, Anukis Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet... You're playing with the big boys now You're playing with the big boys now By the might of Horus You will kneel before us Kneel to our splendorous power... You put up a front You put up a fight And just to show we feel no spite You can be our acolyte But first, boy, it's time to bow (Kowtow!) Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy You're playing with the big boys Playing with the big boys Now! Butch: Now to continue with Phase 2 of the plan. (GROWLING) Supergirl: Did you hear that? Rex: Is this growling your idea Harley? Harley Quinn (DCSHG): (Groans) I wish. That would have been a doozy! Fred: Supergirl's right gang. Listen to that growling. It sounds sinister. Shaggy: It is. It's mine and Scooby's stomachs. We haven't eaten in, like, 20 minutes. And, like, the constant state of sheer terror makes you hungry. Like really hungry. Daphne: Even I could go for a bite. Connor Lacey: Me too. Mrs Vanders: I anticipate your every need. (BOTH SCREAM) Mrs Vanders: Please try a traditional dish of our homeland. Daphne: Is it gluten free? Does it have hydrogenated oils? And it's not shellfish, right? Because I'm allergic. Mrs Vanders: Racituri is all natural, organic... Jellied pigs feet. Daphne: (GAGS) It's a little chewy for me. But thank you anyway. Mrs Vanders: You might find more fare to your liking at the festival that's going on in the village. Fred: There's a festival at night? Mrs Vanders: Eh. Shaggy: Yeah, we might dig the fare down at the fair. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): I love fairs. Connor Lacey: Me too. Fred: Come on, gang. I'll drive us down to the village in the myst... Daphne: We could walk. It's better for the environment. We'll leave a smaller carbon footprint. Shaggy: Not with Scooby's paws we won't. Scooby-doo: (WHIMPERS) (CRUNCHING) (WALTZ PLAYING) Burgermeister Burger: Willkommen. Welcome to the torch festival. Daphne: Hmm. There don't seem to be many out-of-towners at your fair, Burgermeister burger. Batgirl: Indeed. Burgermeister Burger: That is because your friend's family's madness has cursed this town, Fraulein. But please, make yourselves welcome. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): I don't think those faces look welcoming. Scooby-doo: (GASPS) Hey. Uh, what's a gogosi? Shaggy: I may not speak Transylvanian, but I know a doughnut when I see one. Like, count us in. (OMINOUS CHUCKLING) (GULP) (PLAYING BAGPIPES) (MUNCHING, CHEWING, SLURPING) Shaggy: Whoo-hoo! Villager #1: He eats like one of us. Villager #2: Eat dog boy, eat like the wind. (GAGGING, GROANING) (CHEERING AND APPLAUSE) Shaggy: I'm gonna need some more chocolate sauce and powdered sugar down here. (ALL CHEERING) Villager #3: Never has one man swallowed so many gogosi. Even the one with fish eggs. Shaggy: I eat Fish eggs? (BURPS) Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Hey look! Batgirl: Looks like a battle going on there. Connor Lacey: I go in the battle as... (Hits Ultimatrix) Pikachu: Pikachu! Transylvanian Battler: Your going down little man! Pikachu: A little shock of my Thunderbolt would stop ya. Add that with some Iron Tail and you're down for the count. (All cheering) (Pikachu reverts back to Connor Lacey) Connor Lacey: Wow! That was fun. Twilight Sparkle: I wish Mokuba can be here to see this. Seto Kaiba: Me too. But he can't. Daphne: Oh, this is adorable. Could I see this in a size two? Zwei Gypsy: Zwei? Fraulein, at the very least, you're an acht. Daphne: An acht? (SCOFFS) An 8? I don't think so. Gypsy: Ja. And here's the only one in that size. Daphne: (GASPS) Jeepers, it does fit. What? I'm an acht? And what's going on with my hair? This frizz. I use a sulfate-free smoothing shampoo. What is happening? (BELL RINGS) (CHEERING AND APPLAUSE) Burgermeister Burger: You have prevailed in scarfing down by the thousands our culture's signature treat. (CHEERING AND APPLAUSE) Burgermeister Burger: To reward you, we present you with our signature garb... Two sets of traditional Lederhosen. The short leather pant is durable and allows for freedom of movement, where the suspenders hold them up for a secure fit. And they have all the traditional embellishments. A latpundt, die messersack, and even a Schlitzflech. (CHEERING AND APPLAUSE) Shaggy: Like, man, these threads are out of sight. They sure do take the cake, or should I say the gogosi? (CHEERING AND APPLAUSE) Fred: You've got a torch in Transylvania. Oh, that's rich. This bumper sticker would be perfect on the mystery machine's... Bumper if... (SIGHS) I guess not. Everything reminds me of her. She would have loved this antenna ball. (SOBBING) (CONTINUES SOBBING) Seto Kaiba: I've tried everywhere to searching you Mokuba. Connor Lacey: I know Kaiba. I'm sorry. If you've found him by now if I hadn't... Kaiba? Seto Kaiba: I've looked at everyplace you aren't. I just can't find the places you are. And where am I now? I wish you were here to tell me. Perhaps if can wish very very hard. Come out, moon... Come out, wishing star... Come out, come out... Wherever you are. I’m out here in the dark, All alone and wide awake. Come and find me. I’m empty and I’m cold, And my heart's about to break, Come and find me! I need you to come here and find me, Cause without you, I’m totally lost. I've hung a wish, on every star. It hasn't done much good so far... I can only dream of you... Wherever you are. I’ll hear you laugh, I’ll see you smile, I’ll be with you... (giggles) Just for a while... But when the morning comes, And the sun begins to rise, I will lose you. Because it’s just a dream, When I open up my eyes, I will lose you! I used to believe in forever, But forever is too good to be true. I've hung a wish, on every star. It hasn't done much good so far... I don’t know what else to do... Except to try to dream of you... And wonder, if you are dreaming too... Wherever you are. (yawns) Oh my... Wherever you are... (sobs) Sunset Shimmer: There there Kaiba. I know how you feel. Connor Lacey: We all do. Brock (Pokémon): I hate deaths. I still remembered the deaths of some of our old friends from our past adventures like Mufasa,Obi-Wan,Ray the Firefly,Han Solo and all the rest of them. Ash Ketchum: I know what you mean Brock. I'll miss them so much. (THUNDER) Burgermeister Burger: And here is the grand prize. Shaggy: Look, Scoob, it's you and me made out of sausage. Burgermeister Burger: A delicious Blutenwursten, a Transylvanian blood sausage. The signature cured meat of our culture. It must be eaten immediately. Shaggy: Like, no problem there, Mr. Burgermeister. We love anything made into sausage. (SQUISHING) Scooby-Doo: Ahh. Shaggy: OK, here we go. First big bite. Scooby-doo: Uhh...(WHIMPERS) Shaggy: (GRUNTS) Burgermeister Burger: (GROWLS) Scooby-doo: (WHIMPERS) I'm not hungry. Shaggy: Me neither. I'm sorry, Mr. McBurgermeister, this like never happens, but Scoob and I are totally full. (CHATTERING) Pigs: (OINK) Female: Aah... Shaggy: We couldn't eat another bite. Burgermeister Burger: You reject the blutenwurster? (VILLAGERS MURMURING) Burgermeister Burger: That is the greatest insult! Shaggy: No, it's not an insult. It's a compliment. We can't eat your signature cured meat because we're so full of your signature treat. Scooby-doo: Yeah, yeah. Complimented. Villager #4: It's the greatest insult, indeed! (VILLAGERS GRUMBLING, SHOUTING) Shaggy: Like gulp! Unh. Fred. Fred: Oh, hey, Shaggy. Is the the saddest day or what? Shaggy: We're in big trouble. We can't eat the Blutenwursten and now an angry mob is after us. Fred: Don't worry. We'll just hightail it back to the mystery mach... Drat. Shaggy: Oh, boy, he's still thinking about the van. Ben Tennyson: What's going on here? Shaggy: Ben we're in big trouble. We can't eat the Blutenwursten and now an angry mob is after us. Gwen Tennyson: That explains it. Fred: We need to find Daphne and get out of here. Scooby-doo: Ouch! Daphne: Uh... sorry, Scooby. Scooby-doo: Whoa. Shaggy: Zoinks! Daph, did you do something with your hair? Daphne: Hmph! Fred: Daphne? Daphne: Oh, Freddie, don't look at me! Connor Lacey: You still looked like the same Daphne. Daphne: Ya sure? Connor Lacey: I'm positive D.B. (VILLAGERS GRUMBLING AND SHOUTING) Shaggy: You've gotta hand it to 'em, this town really makes great torches. They stay lit in the rain. (INDISTINCT SHOUT) (WHINNY) Iago: Quickly! You come. Iago take you to castle now. Daphne: Iago, you saved us. Dweeb: Thanks pal. Iago: Not save you. You save her. Her. Fred: Who? Iago: Your friend. Her mind gone. Velma now insane. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Velma's in trouble! We've gotta save her! Connor Lacey: Right Twilight! Everyone into the coach. (VILLAGERS SHOUTING) Negaduck: They're heading back inside. Dr Undergear: So what's going to happen now Yami Bakura? Yami Bakura: We'll let them come in. Once Velma releases the Frankencreep we can take Connor,Shaggy and Scooby-Doo then she'll get their brains for the monster and Connor Lacey's friends will be ours for the destroying. Come on. Dr Undergear and Negaduck: Fleshy, Fleshy, ooh! Fleshy, fleshy! Fleshy, fleshy, ooh! Fleshy, fleshy! Yami Bakura: Humans, they have a certain appeal Those souls get me going They're a gourmet meal But you can't pick one from the rest of the herd So it's nice their defense is so absurd! Chorus: Panic and run! Panic and run! Lots of mischief to be done Chasing humans is so much fun when They panic, panic, panic and run Dr Undergear and Negaduck: Fleshy, Fleshy, ooh! Fleshy, fleshy! Fleshy, fleshy, ooh! Fleshy, fleshy! Yami Bakura: The human herds are a crazy sight We just feel lucky, see, they ain't too bright They think they're safe with they're fleshidy trick But one little scare, and we'll take our pick! Repeat Chorus Dr Undergear and Negaduck: Ooh, we're gonna get ya Yeah, we're gonna get ya Get ya, get ya! Yami Bakura: Repeat Chorus Panic and run! Panic and run! Lots of mischief to be done Chasing Humans is so much fun when they panic (Panic!) When they panic (Panic!) When they panic, panic, panic and run (BOOM BOOM) Rex: Velma's not answering us. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): I hope Velms' alright. Fred: Stand back, everyone. I'm going to break this door down. (THUD) Fred: Unh! That door is solid oak. Too thick for even Shaggy's head. Daphne: Velma! Velma! Please let us in! Velma: Welcome. Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous (distorted voice): Indeed. (ALL SCREAM) Daphne: Your hair! I mean... it's not that bad. Velma: Come in. Come in. Lord Draguanus: Isn't this place scary or what? Ironhide (G1): Neither. (DOOR CLOSES) Velma: You're just in time for my greatest triumph. Daphne: You mean you've debunked the legend of the Von Dinkenstein monster? Velma: Wrong. Just the opposite. I am now convinced that the baron was right. He was a genius. This monster can be brought to life. (THUNDER) Velma: It will live. Connor Lacey: What? Shaggy: But, like, Velma, your whole life is about rejecting the supernatural and magic and all that weirdness. Velma: This isn't weirdness, this is science. Tristan: You monster! What did you to Velma? You've turned her insane! Adagio Dazzle: A simple case of hypnosis. We've used a hypnotizing machine on your friend and she has become our slave. Dazzlings Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Dazzle Now that you're under our spell Blindsided by the beat Clapping your hands, stomping your feet You didn't know that you fell Dusk and Aria Blaze Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh Dazzle Now you've fallen under our spell Dusk and Aria Blaze Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh Dazzlings We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Dazzle Listen to the sound of my voice Dusk and Aria Blaze Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh Dazzle Soon you'll find you don't have a choice Dusk and Aria Blaze Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh Dazzle Captured in the web of my song Dusk and Aria Blaze Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh Dazzle Soon you'll all be singing along Dusk and Aria Blaze Oh, whoa, oh Dazzlings We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our Dazzle Spell laughter Prince Olympius: You see? You neverknow what the Baron's going to do. He's so spontaneous. C-3PO: Well how do we break the curse? Azula: Did you hear that guys? They want to know how to break the curse. (All laughing) Villains: Watch yourself Don't fall off from the roof Lord Dominator: You must be the new boys in town Scrooge McDuck: What's that sound? Is someone moving 'round? Dr Facilier: Sit down for a spell You don't look so well James (Pokémon): Wait a minute! I feel great! You just leave yourself to fate You might as well just hang around Joker, Penguin: It's too late We've got to operate Dr Facilier: Just try to relax It's a house of wax! Galvatron (G1), Jafar, Maleficent: Oh IIIIIIIIIIII remember Frankenstein Shivers up my spine Jafar, Maleficent: Whoa-oooooooooh Cilan: I'm for getting out of here Galvatron (G1), Jafar, Maleficent: No need to shout, my dear Velma, Dr Faker (clone): No-oooooooooh Cyclonus (G1): Who will go To the cellar down below? Myotismon: Trouble is a-bubblin' in the brew Galvatron (G1), Jafar, Maleficent, Harley Quinn (TBMAS): And while you're down there, Mr. Vincent Price Will give you good advice Dr Facilier: He'll know what to do You just tell him "Boo!" Butch: He will put the voodoo In the stew I'm telling you! Villains: It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show Queen Chrysalis: Hey, hey, look at it! I mean, really! Barf, barf, barf! I'm a can-opener, a lamp and a shaver! Oh-ho-ho-ho! God! That's a mish-mash! Cubby: This is weird! Jack Skellington: It's much worse than I feared Spike: I'll close my eyes and make it disappear Cubby, Spike, Jack Skellington: This is strange! Captain Hook: It ain't home on the range Villains: You just tell St. Pete That you got cold feet Connor Lacey and Pals: There goes the sun; here comes the night Somebody turn on the li-iiiiiiight Somebody tell me that fate has been kind Cruella De Vil, Ursula: You can't go out! You are out of your mind! Villains: It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show (variously) Aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaah... (x3) Butch: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! (BANGING) Burgermeister Burger: We saw the strange lights in the castle. We know shenanigans are afoot. We demand to be let in. (LAUGHS) Velma: No! I won't let you stand in the way of science. Burgermeister Burger: We'll put a stop to you and your creature!. Inspector Crunch: Let ze ramming begin! Velma: (GASP) Iago, quickly, the generator. Turn on the centrifuge. Now the humidifier. (SQUEAKING) Daphne: No! No more monster! I can't take it. (SCREAMING, SOBBING) My hair! Velma: Raise the platform. Iago: (GRUNTING) All: (GASPS) (DRIPPING) Daphne: Is everyone OK? Shaggy: Like, let me check. Fred... OK. Connor and Pals OK. Daphne looking a little weird. Velma... ho ho... totally nuts. Iago... Iago: Ow. Iago stubbed toe. Shaggy: Iago stubbed toe. Von Dinkenstein's monster... Frankencreep: (GROWLS) Shaggy: Ohh, got a little bit of freezer burn, I think. Connor Lacey: That's because it's awakened from it's slumber Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: Aah! Frankencreep: (ROAR!) Velma: Alive. It's alive. Alive! Frankencreep: (LOW GROWL) Velma: It's alive. Really? Connor Lacey: Oh man. Velma. Fred: Don't worry. I've got an iron-reinforced net in the back of the mystery mach... Dang it! Daphne: You're really not moving on, are you? Captain Jake: I'm afraid not. Shaggy: I feel oddly not afraid. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Me, too. Shaggy: Like, hi there, Mr. franken creep. You must be hungry. Have a Scooby snack. Frankencreep: (GROWLING) Connor Lacey: They've gone brave and nuts. Shaggy: It always makes us feel better. Scooby-Doo: It sure does. Frankencreep: (GROWLING) Scooby-doo: No, thanks, I'm good. Raphael: And their not hungry either. Very odd. (SNIFFING) (ALL COUGHING) (SNIFF) Shaggy: Phew! He really stinks, huh? Just as well he can't see himself in the mirror, because he's pretty hideous, too. Hoo hoo hoo! Scooby-doo: (COUGHING) (GROWLING) (GROWL) (ROARING) Velma: No, don't turn away. Look at yourself. You're beautiful! (MUTTERING) Me? (ROARING) (ALL SCREAMING) Lucky we brought our torches. Let's get him! ALL: Let's get him! (ROARING) (ALL CHATTERING) (SHOUTING) (ROARING) You fools. You've ruined everything. Hmm? Jinkies, Daphne, you look terrifying. Huh? Aah! I'm hideous! (SOBBING) No, don't turn away. Look at yourself. You're beautiful. Really? No. (SOBBING) You are a monster, Velma. Hmph. You've got to find my creation, Fred. Find it before those fools do. I'm sorry, but without the mystery machine, I'm no monster-trapper. I'm nothing. Jinkies. Don't worry, Velma. Scooby and I will find him for you. You will? You're volunteering to go after a monster, to go toward the danger? Yep. Great. I'll get the Scooby snacks. No, thanks. Not hungry. Huh? (CRYING) Without the mystery machine, I'm useless as a mystery solver and as a man. I'm just nothing without my machine. (SOBBING) I gotta go. God! (SOBBING) I give up. (SOBBING) (CRYING) (GASPING) Aah! Aah! (SOBBING) I warned you and your friends not to interfere. Now you have brought the curse down upon your heads. Each of you will lose what you hold most dear. Is that why I lost my looks? Is this because I'm cursed? Ohh! (SOBBING) Uhh! Oh, jeepers. A secret tunnel. And it looks pretty creepy. But anything beats a thousand mirrors on a bad hair day. (PANTING) Hey, Scoob, I don't know how to explain it, but I'm feeling sorta... Ha ha... brave. Yeah, me, too. Like, even that shadow of the franken creep doesn't scare me. (ROARING) Right. Let's get him, Scoob. (GRUNTING) Shake a leg and count to 3 this ain't no disparity just a tip that it's worth knowing don't just be terrified all you do is run and hide best to get the party going yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah it's about... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah do the Transylvania polka do the Transylvania polka Velma! You got here fast. Yeah, and in this dress, too. Well, it looks like our work here is done. Not quite. (EVIL CHUCKLE) (BOTH GASP) (CRYING) Hey, where am I anyway? Oh! Wow, look at all this stuff. These could come in handy. So could this. And I know just how to use it. Uh... oh! Who left all this old mining equipment here? Wait a minute. This stuff doesn't look old at all. Jeepers. There's something going on here that doesn't quite meet the eye. (EVIL LAUGHTER) So, you've stumbled upon my secret, have you? A pity you won't be able to tell anyone about it. Aaahhh! Daphne. It sounds like it's coming from... Aah! Here. (SCREAMING CONTINUES, ECHOES) Keep cool, Fred. Think. These old air vents connect to every room in the castle. But based on that echo and air density... Mm... and moisture... Daphne must be in some kind of subterranean cave or tunnel. Hang on, Daph! I'm coming! (YAWNS, SNORTS) Morning... (GROANS) Good morning, Scoob. Oh, that's weird. I don't remember going to bed. (ROARING) So, Velms, I stopped falling out of bed like months ago. Why do you have us strapped in here? Don't worry. I've deduced that the monster's brain is defective. I just need to provide some additional cerebral material to correct the problem. Oh, I see. Brains. Like, that makes sense. Wait. Where you gonna get brains? (EVIL CHUCKLE) (GULP) Like, why do you need both our brains? According to my calculations, between the two of you, you almost have one entire brain. (WHIRRING) (ROARING) I must say, you're taking this rather well. (ROARING) Well, Velma, you know I always say there's no point in getting all bent out of shape over every little... ooh! Zoinks! Ha ha ha! I got a new outfit. Oh, actually, I feel a little better. Me, too. - Those things were a tight fit. - Shaggy, I'm hungry. Oh, boy, like all of a sudden I'm pretty starving myself, buddy, old pal. Iago, bring me the brain extractor. Yeah, Iago, like a good assistant would have anticipated that she needed the brain... (WHIMPERING) What am I saying?! BOTH: Aah! Aah! Oh! Oh! Aah! Oh! Ohh! Oh! You are trapped, Fraulein. I don't think so, you grimy ghost. Uhh! Oof! Uh! Uh! Ah! Aah! Unh! (PANTING) I told you you would never escape. - Mwah ha ha ha! - Hey, baron! Guess again! I'm gonna clean your clock. Freddie, look out! Heh heh heh. You will lose this fight, just as you lost your precious mystery machine. (GASPING) You... Fred, get up! (GROANS) I'm sorry, Daphne, I... Don't do it for me, Fred. Do it for her. (GRUNTING) This isn't over! Wow! I didn't think I could do it without the mystery machine, but I guess I could do it for her. Oh, Freddie, you're my mystery machine. I'm just so sorry the curse has given you such a damaged damsel to rescue. You mean the mystery machine... No, Fred. Me. I look so awful. You're kidding. I didn't even notice. You always look great to me, Daphne. Really? Aww! Sure. (CREAKING) Unh... oh. Freddie, look at the baron's cape. This fabric is a synthetic blend. I'd recognize it anywhere. This should be real silk. Hmm. So maybe the baron isn't a baron at all. Maybe he's not even a ghost. (EVIL LAUGHTER, RUMBLING) Hold on! - (LAUGHTER CONTINUES) - Aah! (THUNDER) (WHIMPERING) (TEETH CHATTERING) Ha ha ha ha ha! (BOTH WHIMPERING) Please, Velma, don't take our brains. We need what little we have. No, mistress. It wrong to take brains. Ow! Get ready to make your contribution to the greatest scientific accomplishment ever. (BOTH WHIMPERING) (COUGHING) Are you all right, Daph? Well, the good news is, this dirndl doesn't look any worse covered in two inches of dirt. (GRUNTING, STRAINING) And the bad news is, we're sealed in tight. Here. Maybe if we... unh... Work together... (BOTH GRUNTING) (PANTING) Gosh, all this digging is making me dizzy. (GRUNTING) Sealed in, airtight. (GASPING) Getting woozy. Gotta dig through the... Before we... ohh... Fred! Oh! (GASPING) Freddie! Oh, no! (BOTH WHIMPERING) (EVIL LAUGHTER) Tell me, Scoob. What's the one thing we're good at? Uhh... running away? Hiding? Yes, but there's something else that we're like really good at. Eating! Yes! You know us so well. Tastes like chicken. Stop! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Get them! (ROARING) (GRUNTING, COUGHING) Don't worry, Freddie. I'm gonna get us out of here. Wow. Jeepers. Getting a little... woozy. Ouch! (GASPS) Wait. Not ouch? That didn't hurt at all. Jeepers, I'm bleeding! Air. What? How... This dirndl has an inflatable suit built into it. Fred! I'm still the same Daphne! Oh, and also, we won't suffocate. We've got fresh air! (SUCKS AIR) (BLOWS AIR) Huh? Ohh! Perfect timing. My hideous dress just ran out of air. Oh, I've gotta get out of this awful thing. Yecchh. (GRUNTING, STRAINING) Aah! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! (BOTH GASP) Library. Yeah, scoop, it's the library. And since old tall, scaly, and horrible doesn't have a brain, he probably doesn't have a library card either. But just in case, we better find every single secret entrance and barricade it. Yeah! Yeah! BOTH: Whew! Whew. We did it, Scoob. Ha ha ha ha! Scooby, did we lock the door? (ROARING) BOTH: Aah! Run! Fred! Daphne! Shaggy! Ohh! Like, are we ever glad to see you guys. Ha ha ha! Let's get out of here. No! I'm tired of running. I say we face down our fiendish foes once and for all. - Right on! - Why? Wait! - The baron! - The monster! Neither. Come with me if you want to live. (ALL GASP) Velma, I can't let you get my brain. It took me too long to get my hair just right. No time. Hurry! Gas is everywhere, into the tunnels and seeping up into the castle. We must flee the gas. Natural gas. That's why I passed out so fast. But wait. Isn't natural gas... Explosive. We've got to get out of here right now, Freddie! I was working on something. It's a slim chance, but, uh... (WHISTLES) Huh? Fred, we'll like never get a cab down here. Oh, Shaggy, Fred can't be hailing a taxi. Use your brain. I am! I am! Totally still using it! I'm sorry I tried to take your brains, guys. I think I was hypnotized by a device disguised to look like an antique strichbaden electro-wheel. Uh, that's OK. Yeah, Velma, like, that could happen to anybody. (HORSE WHINNIES) Mmm! Well, what do you know? It worked. And, presenting the all-new mystery machine. Hyah! Hyah! And the amazing thing is, this gets better mileage than the old mystery machine. Maybe you shouldn't mention the mystery machine, Fred. That's OK, Velma. The mystery machine is still alive... in here. Hurry, Fred. If something were to ignite this gas, this whole place will blow up. Yeah, but like what could ignite it? ALL: Oh, no! (SHOUTING AND SCREAMING) (VILLAGERS GASPING, SCREAMING) That poor Von Dinkenstein girl and all her friends... kaput. The Von Dinkenstein curse... it is no more. Whoo-hoo! (POLKA PLAYING, CHEERING) Our plan, it worked! Let's dance! - Yes! - It is kaput! (EXCITED CHATTER, LAUGHTER) (CLOCK STRIKING) (LAUGHTER, CHEERING, MUSIC PLAYING) (OWL HOOTS) Hmm? Hmm. (GROWLING) Huh?! What's... (GROANING) The curse! It can't really be true! Aii! No! Somebody help me! Somebody help me! (HUMMING) (GASP) (MOANING) Ohh! (MOANING LOUDER) Aah! No. Nein! Impossible! You... you leave me alone. The curse. The curse! The Dinkenstein curse! Ohh! Ohh! (MOANING) Minka... Hosna... Yeah. Hosnai... Aah! Ohh! Aah! Aah! Aah! I'm hungry. Yes. A pizza and some ice cream. Ah ha ha ha ha! Ohh... paying the consequences. Aah... aaahhh! All aboard! Got 'em! We're not moving! Huh? Wait! Let us out! Open this door right now! (GROWLS) You! It was you all along! They tricked us. But... how? Easy. Looks like our work here is done. Zoinks! Like, don't speak too soon, Daph. (ROARING) (ALL GASP) Iago, you were the monster? No. And it's not Iago. It's federal agent Schmidlap from the U.S department of defense. 3 weeks ago, one of our experimental exoskeletons designed to increase the strength of the infantrymen of the future was stolen from one of our research labs. I traced it to this town and went undercover in hopes of ferreting it out. Go ahead, guys. Wait. You were the monster in the lab? No, not me. It was Burgermeister. But that's impossible. He was with Scooby and me when we were... hoo hoo... Chasing the franken creep. Ah, but that's because someone else was dressed like the franken creep at the time. This is one mystery that doesn't have a culprit, it has a conspiracy. Right. And that's why they hypnotized you, Velma. Hypnotized? Who hypnotized you and why? And how did Scooby and I become brave, not to mention full? Like, that was the weirdest feeling in the world. Wait, wait. Most importantly, how on earth did I end up in an inflatable suit? OK, maybe not most importantly, but I'd sure like to know. Spill. First of all, I didn't solve this mystery. Fred had it figured out right away. I did? I mean, I did. I did. Uh... Could you explain how I did? You said it when the mystery machine exploded. "This time it's personal." And it was. A personal attack on the Scooby gang. ALL: Cuthbert Crawley?! Why would your family lawyer want to destroy us? He's not my family lawyer. I've never seen him before. He's really Cuthbert Crawls, the partner of Cosgood Creeps. They were those creepy attorneys that haunted the Beauregard Sanders mansion as the green ghosts. What kind of ghosts would travel hundreds of miles to haunt a lawyer's office, anyway? He wasn't there to scare us off. He was there to draw us in. Everyone knows we can't resist a mystery. The so-called baron's curse was supposed to take away the things we cared about most. The first victim: The mystery machine. The next victim was Daphne, who started puffing up thanks to her shellfish allergy. She had no way of knowing that she was also slipping into its built-in inflatable suit. And next up were Scooby and Shaggy, whose suits were also rigged, but with acupuncture needles concealed carefully inside. The pressure points not only suppressed hunger, they also created a false sense of courage, giving them the confidence to chase after the monster. As for me, I was hypnotized by Mrs. Vanders into believing I could recreate my Uncle's experiment. Which I did. At least enough to create a diversion, a diversion for one of the conspirators, dressed as the franken creep to switch places with the lifeless dummy. They sure went to a lot of trouble to scare us off. But what was the treasure they were trying to scare us off from? This time it wasn't about money. It was about us. BOTH: Huh?! But why? Who would do such a thing? We don't even know these people. Don't be so sure. ALL: C.L. Magnus?! Yes. The shipping magnate who masqueraded as Redbeard's ghost. And as for our mysterious gypsy... ALL: Lila?! Yes. Aspiring pop singer Lila, who was one of mamba Wamba's zombies. That means this is no housekeeper. ALL: Mama Mione?! Mama Mione? You were like a criminal gang leader pretending to be old Ironface. Jeepers, of course. I should have recognized that mask. I guess even criminals recycle. (BOTH LAUGHING) You get it. Recycle. Ha ha ha... Who would have thought there'd be a conspiracy of people determined to destroy us? Are you kidding? Everyone you've ever busted wants revenge! We were turning people away in droves. We fiended each other on the Scooby gang revenge social networking page. You wouldn't believe how many "yikes" it gets on a daily basis. It took us months, but once we found out about Dinkley's family, we pooled our resources and bought the castle. Then we slowly insinuated ourselves into the town with our chosen identities. Imagine our joy when we discovered the natural gas pockets under the estate. The castle became one enormous death trap. And we would have gotten our revenge on you meddling kids. If it weren't for you meddling kids. One thing I still don't get... Once you discovered the gas, - why didn't you just sell the land? - Huh? I mean, if you just sold the rights to the natural gas under the castle, you'd be rich beyond your wildest dreams. - Huh? - Hmm? - (ALL GRUMBLING) - Why? Why? That would have been a good thing to do. Like, you were so greedy for revenge, you forgot to be greedy for money. (ALL LAUGHING) (CHEERING, MUSIC PLAYING) Jeepers, Velma, you really won the villagers over. I guess they really appreciate you proving once and for all that there's no such thing as the Von Dinkenstein curse. - (CHEERING) - Good job! Maybe. Or it could have something to do with my giving them the land rights to the natural gas. You what? It's the least I could do after what my ancestors put them through. Well, gang, the wagon's all set to go. It should only take us about 27 hours to get to the next town. Not so fast, Fred. The department of defense really appreciates all of your help in recovering the prototype, and, well, we have a little surprise for you. ALL: The mystery machine! (BEEP BEEP) Baby! I thought I'd never see you again. Oh, come to papa! Mwah! Oh, for the love of... Oh, thank you! Thank you! Fred, uh, why don't you take her for a spin? You may find a few hidden extras on her courtesy of the department of defense and... - Come on, gang. - (BEEP BEEP) Let's get this show on the road. - (VILLAGERS CHEERING) - Yee-hah! There's just one last thing I don't understand, Velma. How did you know the curse was a fake? Easy, Daphne. The baron's curse said that the victims would lose what they loved the most. And then be utterly destroyed. Hmm. Guys, don't you see? Of all the things we lost... Beauty, confidence, the joy of eating, logic... None of it was what we loved the most. Because we love each other the most! - Aww... - That's so nice. (MUNCHING, CRUNCHING) Mmm, mmm... Acupuncture or no acupuncture, I can't believe we ever passed up on this awesome Blutenwursten. I know. Hee hee! It's delicious. You know, Scoob, one thing this little adventure did teach me was that we can be just as brave as anyone. Yeah. And from now on, you and I will be the fearless furry twosome. - Deal! - Hah! That's odd. I never noticed this button before. It must be one of the surprises that agent Schmidlap mentioned. Let's see what it does. Oh, Freddie, I don't know about that. What the heck. Go for it. ALL: Aaahhh! Whoa ho ho! Scooby-doo Scooby-dooooo! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. That's it? But there's so many unanswered questions. I mean, what about this? Shaggy is wearing underwear in this scene, but moments later, he's wearing pants. Where'd he get them from? Are we expected to believe that this is real? Does he have magic pants? Uh, please! And what about this? The train engine smashes into the tower clock in this scene, but later, badda-boom, it's working again? Clearly this is a mistake, right? And what about the train engine? It went up in smoke. But later again, bam! There it is! Puhlease! Bogus. Are we expected to swallow all this nonsense and believe? What? Hey! You just can't... What the... mommy! (PBBT! PBBT! PBBBT! PBBBBT!) (PBBT! More Movie Scripts | Reque